


Over and Over

by jynx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Order 66, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: Cody is rescued from the Empire and survives each day, but he doesn't start living until the Alliance pulls in a starship that needs some fuel.





	Over and Over

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a Tumblr meme prompt! :) Thanks to wrennette for the prompt:
> 
> 16\. Over and over again, till it’s nothing but a senseless babble

  
It all was an accident, or maybe it was the Force, or Fate, or any number of things he had long stopped believing in. The Rebellion had found him after a bloody battle and pulled him free of a burning wreckage, cut his head open, and stopped the insidious voice whispering "Good Soldiers Follow Orders."  
  
The Rebellion had expected a Commander, a warrior, someone who could help lead them. They didn't know how to deal with a broken man who remembered aiming a cannon at his General, at his lover, and firing. He remembered everything he had done in the name of the Empire and all he wanted to do was lay down and die. He saw the men and women and children dying in his dreams nightly. He saw his General dying nightly.  
  
The accident wasn't the Rebellion finding him, though, you have to understand that. The accident was a certain starship running out of fuel during a quiet run, it's pilot needing to stretch his legs, and swearing a bluestreak over Rebellion comm channels for someone to fuel him up and let him be on his way. His codes were good, top of the line, and made Mon Motha smile. He knew to be wary of women when they smiled like that. A tractor beam grabbed the ship–more swearing, and very creatively at that–and pulled it in.  
  
"Commander, would you care to do the honors?" the former senator asked.  
  
He scowled at her but went over to the ship and forced it open. The pilot wasn't going to come out unless someone made them come out. Once the canopy was off, however, he could do nothing but stare at the fuming human inside.  
  
"G-general?" he whispered, certain he was hallucinating. His General was dead. This man, though, was older looking with hair streaked liberally with white and harsh lines carved into a tanned face. It was, without a doubt, still Obi-Wan Kenobi and he looked furious.  
  
"Cody?" the ghost asked, surprise overcoming the fury on his face. He stood up from the cockpit and Cody grabbed him, needing to know he was real, to touch him, feel his warmth and hear his heartbeat. "Cody, it's okay. It's, it's all right. I'm alive, you're safe here. We're both–"  
  
"Shut up," Cody said, clutching Obi-Wan to him as they sat on the wing of the ship. He could feel the other's realness and he didn't know if he was breaking anew or being made whole again. "I. You. I love you. I should have said it before, all the time, should never have let anything stop me–"  
  
"Oh, Cody," Obi-Wan murmured, wrapping his arms around him. "You did tell me. You don't need words to say these things."  
  
"I need words," Cody said, desperate. After so long of not being able to speak his own mind? Oh being locked away behind a command phrase? He was going to say anything he kriffing well wanted. Staring with telling Obi-Wan how much he loved him, over and over again. He had years, decades, to make up for after all. He didn't care what anyone else said or did, so long as they let him hold his General and let him whisper words of love to him.


End file.
